


Think of Me

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x13 White Out, Angst, Established Quinits, F/M, Family, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Out prediction fic, except not because of the sneak peeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I don't want to.  
> Thanks to Jaimee for betaing.   
> Established Quintis in the beginning and end.   
> (I know they're not established and Happy's going back and forth and being cruel and the writers are ruining her character so :). )

“What the hell do you mean she’s lost?!” Toby demands, rage and worry etched into his face, “How did you lose her?” Cabe sighs as Walter turns to explain. 

 

“We’ll find her, Toby. I know her approximate location before the comms cut and from there we can figure the amount she’s moved in the past hour. It likely isn’t much. She’s small and it’s blowing all around. She’s smart enough to know to stay where she is.” Glancing at Sly, he informs the group he’s going as fast as he can to track the comms. 

 

“The wind is knocking around the signal, which is already weak. I’ll find her but it may take me a few minutes. Do you know the coordinates of where she was or no?” Grasping at anything to save her, Sylvester bites his lip when Walter shakes his head. 

 

“Fifteen minutes then, at most. I promise I’m doing everything I can, Toby.” A soft hand comes in contact with Toby’s arm but he shakes it off. Paige takes a step back. 

 

“Toby, she’ll be-”

 

“Not until she’s back here. Sly?” His eyes are pleading and Sylvester’s fingers go back to flying across the keyboard until s quiet beep can be heard and the team rushes over. 

 

“She’s about half an hour out. Based on the weather now and where she is, it’s worse there. If you guys can kick it into high gear to get her back to a heated area, she’ll survive. She may be moving though, looking for safer ground. You need to go quickly.” Toby jumps at the words, moving to find coats and mittens but Cabe stops him. 

 

“Doc, you’re not going to be able to examine her in any way in the SUV. Walt and I will go get her and we’ll be back here as soon as we can. You need to set up an area where she can warm up again. She needs you here right now, Son. I promise we’ll get her back to you. You have to trust us and stay calm. For Happy.” Toby digests his words and nods. They can all tell that he’s scared shitless and none of them know what the end result will be if they are unable to find her or if it’s too late when they do. Leaving a lingering glance with Paige and Sylvester, Walter and Cabe turn back to the white hell in front of them, the one that’s stripping someone they love of her life. 

* * *

Taking another step, Happy pushes on. She doesn’t remember where she lost Walter and Cabe, how long it’s been, but she knows she needs to find a safer spot before becoming a sitting duck. Breathing in, Happy can feel the numbness creeping into her and does all she can to tell it to fuck off.

* * *

 

Cabe and Walter step out of the SUV and there’s equal parts pain and hope coursing through them when there’s no trace Happy had ever been there.

 

“It means she’s moving,” Cabe says surely, nodding for both his and Walter’s sake. “It’s a good sign that she’s alive, we have to find her now.” Walter agrees as they return to the car but tells him not to run it and waste heat before they go venture out again. 

 

“I’m using the SAT phone to contact Sylvester. He’ll be able to give us a rough estimate of where she may be. We have to try it. I can’t, I won’t lose her too, Cabe.” Hearing the words leave Walter, his tone of protection and fear for the wellbeing of his family, Cabe knows there’s no excuse for not finding Happy. Everyone is fully aware that they need Happy, Toby the most, and now when she needs them there’s not a chance in hell they’re going to let her down. She’s a fighter and losing her isn’t an option. 

* * *

Sleep. It floods her mind and Happy’s becoming increasingly aware she’s entering a worse stage of hypothermia. Each step feels heavier than the previous and the frigidness is beginning to seep into her despite the numerous layers of precaution they took. 

 

‘What would Toby tell you to do?’ Breaks through the stream of otherwise muddled thoughts and if she wasn’t for grasping every ounce of heat and energy she has left with an iron fist she’d let out a bitter laugh. 

 

‘Toby would tell me human contact is the best way to preserve heat and then not let go of my hand. I’d punch him.’ Although the current state of their relationship is fuddled, Happy’s able to deduce that one of the reasons she’s still fighting in this white death is for them. She rolls her eyes and almost can’t believe her what thoughts have drifted to at a time like this. Pushing forward even more, Happy lets the thoughts into her mind still; whatever is keeping her from giving in and collapsing in on herself right there, she’ll keep. Prayers mix in with the thoughts, that the weather will ease or someone will find her. That she’ll still be around to wake up in the morning just like all the other times.

* * *

“There!” Walter cries, pointing at a small, sluggish figure fifteen feet in front of them. They can only make out the object due to the sun having set and the headlights on the car separating the snow from the person. Jumping out of, both men yell and call her name but recognize soon she’s too far away to hear them above the raging wind. As quickly as they’re able to move in the snow surrounding them, the men begin trekking towards her, still shouting her name.

* * *

 

The amount of time that has passed is starting to feel like nothing at all. She can sense her breaths becoming shallower and her thoughts jumble more. Happy finds herself pleading with life and death. Either let her find somewhere to sit or take her now, this suffering can’t continue. The promise of Toby and tomorrow is beginning to wear thin. Noise seems to come from behind her but she knows there’s an extreme possibility she’s slipped even further and chalks it up to wind, not looking back. 

 

‘You’ve never given up, Quinn. Keep moving forward. Moving means living and being alive means another day with Scorpion, Ralph, Patrick, and Toby. You’re going to fuckig li-’ 

 

“Happy!” The only reason she knows the voice is real is because it startled her. It’s too close and she turns quickly. Met with two people, Happy knows Toby would kill her but she decides that if they know her name, they know her. It’s the stupidest thing she’s ever heard but when a hand grabs hers, she lets them take it. No warmth comes off of it. 

* * *

Helping her into the van, Walter staying in the back seat with her while Cabe steps on it as much as he’s able, they breathe in relief at one another. She’s alive; freezing, pale, blue, but breathing.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Happy.” Walter whispers, brushing wet hair off of her head and asking Cabe to carefully turn up the heat degree by degree. Moving to take off her hood, Happy’s eyes barely crack open but she can make out Walter and a small, worn smile comes to her face. She knows the fight isn’t near over, and that she shouldn’t fall asleep, but she takes this as her semblance of hope and safety. Finally, she lets herself feel tired.

* * *

 

The door to the bunker opens and Walter’s carrying Happy’s small, frozen body. Toby ushers him and Cabe in, throwing out questions one after the other. 

 

“How long since you guys have found her? When did she go unconscious?” Cabe answers him calmly as Toby nods with his answers. Directing Walter to take Happy to the couch in the back, give them privacy, he draws a deep breath and turns to begin to treat her. Her pale, wet skin makes his heart sink but he can feel her pulse and it’s the most reassuring thing in the world. Carefully, Toby unzips her coat and works it from her body, following with the multiple layers of soaked fabric underneath. He brushes hair out of her face as he calls to Paige to bring him a pillow as he wraps a blanket around her now bare top half, hoping she begins to shiver soon. 

He watches for any kind of signal that she could be distressed as he moves to her other end, removing her boots and socks and exhaling before quickly slipping off her thermals. He readjusts the blanket to cover her whole torso and grabs the other that he’d set down, tucking that around her as well. He knows by this point that it’s a waiting game. Slowly, her body will regain heat and he’s not going to take his eyes off of her until he sees signs she’ll come back to him. 

* * *

It’s been nearly five hours, they’re fading fast but Toby refuses to let her go. The case is over and all of them want to get back on the plane and fly home when her fist clenches, and Toby’s heart soars. He waits for a few more moments before she groans quietly and cracks her eyes opens. Moving to her side, Toby rubs her side through the blanket and talks softly. 

  
“Hey, Happy.” There’s relief in his tone and a small smile playing on his face. “You’re okay, babe. I’m here, you’re safe.” Trying to sit up, Toby gently shakes his head. “It’s good you’re awake, but you need to rest. I want to take your vitals again and afterward I’ll find clothes.” Happy blinks, taking in all he’s telling her and letting out a slow breath. “Relax, sweetheart,” He says in an ever sweeter tone. “Let me take care of you.” 


End file.
